


Meeting, Nesting, Separating.

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Pre-Canon, canonical infidelity, lifestyle changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Amanda changes Sam's life during their brief marriage in ways she cannot contemplate.  At least, not at the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



**1: Meeting:**  
The first time he saw her she was wearing a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and a pair of ragged jeans, leaning against a Krakow bar, making fun of her least favorite cricket team. 

Amanda knew a lot about cricket. Sam would figure that out in time. 

He approached with a beer and a casual smile. Somehow he got out a couple of hundred words about how Man United was blowing it on another station, in another country, before he got a laugh out of her. The laughter turned to kissing soon enough.

With Sam, it always did.

**2: Nesting**

Sam Axe was not domestic by nature. He had to be ready twenty-four seven to ship out at a moment’s notice, so most of his belongings stayed in the comfort of a storage shack in the middle of the country, always ready to be picked up and used whenever he missed or needed something for a mission.

Amanda changed that.

She introduced him to a world of domesticity, of lace curtains and good china and silverware. Of fancy bedsheets kept only for company, of guest soaps and of afternoon flowers. He had visited this world of domestic bliss before but never lingered in it.

Counting towels and folding napkins, he wondered what she got out of this stuff. Blowing away an arms dealer always served the same purpose for him.

**3: Separating**

The hardest part of separating was the stuff. His stuff seemed to have quadrupled during the marriage to the point of spawning things he swore he’d never bought. 

Things were easier to linger over than memories. He could see Amanda at her best in his mind’s eye…and also Mack and Amanda rolling around carelessly in his bed.

Which was why he was willing to shed the good with the bad for a different future.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy this treat!


End file.
